


Home in their arms

by Snowcky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BALORSHIELD MOTHERFUCKERS, I mean it's just hug and tears and my feelings, I'm Sorry, M/M, a little bit of fluff at the end i think ????, i still don't know how to tag, i was mad and sad about tonight and bim, i wrote this bullshit, it can be seen as a non romantic relationship i think, only ballins is hinted more because i'm a weak ass bitch for them, the pairing is not really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcky/pseuds/Snowcky
Summary: OK. SO. This is my firts WWE work AND my first in english so I'm sorry if this is garbage. I'm really anxious about this, there is a lot of feels and I don't know if I need to had some warnings. I'm sorry about grammar or words error, my word office didn't change the language so sometimes the words can be in french or anything else and I'm not gonna see it ;_; I did my best but feel free to correct me ;_;Also I don't know is this is gonna work for you but I had sping day and epiphany by bts in my ears than calls me home by i-don't-know-who when I was writing jkjhkjvh





	Home in their arms

**Author's Note:**

> OK. SO. This is my firts WWE work AND my first in english so I'm sorry if this is garbage. I'm really anxious about this, there is a lot of feels and I don't know if I need to had some warnings. I'm sorry about grammar or words error, my word office didn't change the language so sometimes the words can be in french or anything else and I'm not gonna see it ;_; I did my best but feel free to correct me ;_;  
> Also I don't know is this is gonna work for you but I had sping day and epiphany by bts in my ears than calls me home by i-don't-know-who when I was writing jkjhkjvh

The room was cold, even for a summer night. Raw was over now and he was back in his hotel room, after a long, burning hot shower who let his skin angry red and numb again, helping him calming his arching body. He didn’t turn on the light, like he wanted the dark to eat him alive, helping him hide from his pain. And then, he sat on the floor, near the open window, his legs against his torso and his head on his laps.  
A shiver runs down his spine, due to a cold breeze outside. Or maybe, he was just feeling gold on the inside. Another day, another lost, another pointless fight. And deep down, he knows that this isn’t gonna stop, even if everybody wants it to. What a cruel world eh? One day you’re on the top and treated like you’re worth something and the next day, the ones above you make you feel like your life has no meaning.  
He feels numb. Sad. Empty. Almost vulnerable. He tries not to think too much but his mind won’t obey him. He can hear voices in his head, telling him he is nothing. Weak. Not worthy of anything good. And the universe seems so willing to make this the only reality, for everyone, even himself.  
He wants to scream, to cry but nothing can come from his throat, not even a sound. He just wants to feel something again. He wants to feel like he isn’t alone. He wants to feel alive, safe again. He wants _them_ to come. But he knows they won’t. They got their issues as well and even if they didn’t, he knows they would let him in the dark. He isn’t the same as them. He doesn’t belong with them. But only gods know how much he’ll be willing to pay just for feeling like he can be with them, like they want him to be by their side.  
He’s alone, with his insecurity and his urge to cry himself to sleep again. Minutes feel like hours, even if his tears falls in complete silence until he feels like a broken shell again. He lost the track of time. Maybe he even fall asleep as some point.

Then, he can see a small ray of light from the door. Then foots sounds and breathing around him. He wants to yell at whoever is inside the room with him now, to go away and leave him the fuck alone. But nothing comes, only a small, broken cry.

« Finn ? Baby ?»

First, he thinks he has lost his mind. Maybe the voices in his head want him to feel even more pathetic. This may sounds like Seth’s voice but this can’t be him. Seth needs to take care of himself and the others, not him. But then, Finn can smell his calming sent. Like the sun, calming with a hint of coffee. Oh god, he loves the way Seth smell and feels against him. Strong yet sweet arms wrapping against his skin, making him feels like _home_. He loves the way he feel so good with those hands against his waist, his shooting voice telling him how much he is strong and beautiful. He adores the way Seth’s face light up when he tells him how proud he is for every win he take, how good he look with the white belt. His laugh, his smile, everything about Seth makes Finn feels like he sees a dream come true.

« Finn, please talk to us baby.»

Now, he can’t help but look up. And he chokes up a sound in his throat as he sees them. All of them, his three life saving anchors. Roman, with his big but soft presence, long hair and beautiful face frame by a shaved beard. Muscles arms and sweet smell of autumn leaves, making him feels like he sits by the fire during a cold night on October. And Dean, strong and impulsive, speaking his mind even if this mean hurting people who deserve it, smelling like old leather jacket and smoke, giving him a rocker feeling with a soft and pure heart.  
All are looking at him, with softness and worry in their eyes. Finn try to take a few breath before talking, he try so hard to fake another smile but it’s too late. _They know_. And he can only cry, telling them he is sorry for making them worry about him after their tough night.  
Seth gives him a soft kiss on the forehead before taking helping him getting up, burring Finn’s head on his shoulder. Then, they slowly move on the queen size bed. Squeezed between Dean and Seth, Roman behind them tug the four inside a big, fluffy blanket, his shooting voice telling the words the Irishman wanted to hear so badly.

« We’re sorry that we couldn’t’t come help you, tonight. I know you are strong, hell, you’re the strongest one I know. We wanted so badly to come to you, making you feel how much we adore you. I’m sorry we let you down baby. And I’m sorry we didn’t come earlier. We feel so much better when you’re with us. We only feel complete when we’re all together, I promise. »

Roman’s voice broke a little at the end, all the emotion rushing down on him. But he doesn’t let go, he only hug them close to him, feeling Finn calming down to the sound of his voice and the calming beat of his heart. Then, Dean speak, his voice low, sounding almost angry.

« I swear the next time he pulls on his bullshit again, I’m gonna stick a fucking chair inside his ass. I hate him, I hate his bullshit. Corbit-..in can suck my balls. »  
« Can you stop swearing like a sailor for a minute, we’re having a bonding moment man. »  
« Shut up, hairy Keith. »  
« … You make me tired Dean, you’re killing your brother.»

The Irishman starts laughing again. He starts feeling other things now, he can start feeling like he's himself again. He believes them now. They came for him. They _love_ him with all they’ve got. They’re gonna by his side, as long as he wants them to. And Finn never wants them to be anywhere but by his side, where he can loves and protect them as well.


End file.
